Ten Tribes of the Forest
General Location: East from the Great River on the Great Neck, across the Valley of Lakes, and bounded on the south by the Mountains of Cold and Fire. Racial Mix: Goliath 100% Religious Mix: Gods of the North 72% Agnostic 22% Atheistic 6% Languages: Oultaniri, Aozarim Mounts Military Civilian Individual Warbear Draybear Draft Draybear Draybear Basic Architectural Style: Nomadic tents Basic Clothing Style: Bare survival minimum Gift and Rest days: Name When Type Planting Day Spring Equinox Holiday Naming Day Midsummer Gift Harvest Thanks Fall Equinox Holiday Darknight Midwinter Rest Countries Country Size Location Tribe of the Bear 2,700,000 Around the medium Lake and the rest of the Valley Tribe of the Wolf 1,800,000 The hills nearest the Great Neck Empire Tribe of the Hawk 1,800,000 The middle north coast, between the Otter and Tiger tribes Tribe of the Dove 1,800,000 The forest between the Wyrm and the Tree Tribe of the Tiger 1,800,000 The coastal forest near the 7 Tribes Tribe of the Wolverine 1,800,000 The forest near the Seven Tribes Tribe of the Otter 2,700,000 along the coast nearest the Great Neck empire Tribe of the Swan 1,800,000 Around the largest of the Lakes Tribe of the Tree 900,000 Around the smallest of the Lakes, and near the entrance to the Sacred Grove Tribe of the Wyrm 900,000 Near and in the Mountains of Cold and Fire Total: 18,000,000 General Description The tribes are each composed of almost innumerable clans. Each clan is required to maintain at least 8 yearly sites, which they visit in rotation. At each site, the goliaths farm and hunt, moving to the next site at the end of winter. Some clans, even across tribes, may share a site, in which case they are required to leave at least one year between the two clan's visits. Some of the sites have permanent structures built, typically for storage. Each tribe maintains a central site where all of its clans gather every ninth year, and where the tribal chief and his clan remain year round, their food supplies tithed to them by the other clans. This central site also usually maintains a few permanent structures for healers, smiths, and other critical craftsmen. Every tenth year, the tribal chieftains gather at the the central site of one of the tribes (chosen in rotation). At this meeting, the Lawspeakers of the Dove, Tree, and Wyrm tribes present issues related to conflicts within the Ten Tribes, issues related to land management, and issues related to the Ten Tribes external relations. The assembled chieftains then discuss the issues and reach decisions and solutions. Naming Traditions Identical to the traditions described in Races of Stone Marriage Traditions Again, identical to the traditions described in Races of Stone. History and Other Notes The Tribe of the Bear is responsible for breeding and raising the draybears and warbears used by the other tribes. This is the source of most of their prosperity. The Tribe of the Dove is responsible for maintaining the Laws of the Ten Tribes. They also serve as messengers and diplomats for the Ten Tribes. The Tribe of the Trees is responsible to managing the Land of the Ten Tribes to ensure that is always abundant and never damaged. They set the cycles for how sites are visited, and approve (or forbid) a site for use. They are also heavily involved in the religion of the Ten Tribes. The Tribe of the Wyrm is responsible for defending the Ten Tribes from threats. While all the tribes serve as warriors, the Wyrm studies war in all its forms, and watches other nations. Wyrm tribesmen frequently serve as generals and spies. The Tribe of the Wolf battles and trades with the Great Neck Empire (and Markand) frequently. Their warriors are known for endurance, patiences, and cunning. The Tribe of the Otter fishes and trades with the Great Neck Empire. The also like ot play "pranks", in the form of pirating and smuggling. The Tribe of the Wolverine are known to be fierce berserkers, prideful, and sensitive to slights to their honor. They have very close relations with the Seven Tribes of the North. The Tribe of the Hawk are known for their great hunters, archers, and scouts. The Tribe of the Tiger are fishers, pirates and sea raiders, known to be both sneaky and aggressive. The Tribe of the Swan presents itself as the most civilized. They guard the once-great city of Eodar. They are the most mystical of the tribes, priding skill and finese as a warrior, treating it in a ritualistic fashion. Category: Setting Category: Cultures